Angela
by invisiblemirage
Summary: Angela is a girl who writes to escape her life. One day, her story about 3 pirates named Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swan, and Will Turner comes alive to take her away. Please R&R!


**_ Angela_**

" There she goes again."

"The Pirate chic."

"Can you believe she actually thinks that dude actually existed?"

"I know, so stupid, right?"

"I heard she made a fake biography site."

"Why?"

"Who cares? She's a loser."

These conversations and more echoed in Angela's mind. It was just part of a typical day for her.

She sighed. She was in her room, on her laptop. She didn't have any friends that weren't on the Internet, so she constantly wrote stories on her laptop. She usually published them, and had a lot of friends and fans.

But her life away from the laptop was a sad story. She had used to enjoy being popular. She was tall, thin, and beautiful, with long brown hair that had a soft curl. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel. She used to have countless friends and admirers, everything a girl could ever dream of having. But one day, disaster struck.

Her house caught fire. All her family had was destroyed. She only had a few clothes, a few of her notebooks, a picture of her mother, (who had died when Angela was born) and her laptop. **She had been shunned by her "friends", who turned out to be the mean group in school. She had never been mean, though. No one in school befriended her, because of the group she was from, and if they did, the mean girls would demolish everything they had worked for on the social ladder. Angela had gone from the top rung to the last one. The girls whose comments echoed in her mind were the ones she used to call her friends. **

So, she had invested herself in books, the Internet, and writing. Once an average student, she now had straight As. She read every book she could get her hands on, watched every movie she found even remotely interesting. She was especially interested in pirates, and often found herself daydreaming about what it would be like to be one, or researching them for hours on the computer for hours. When she went to the library, at least one book about them would come back with her. Her favorites were Pirates! , and Piratica. She would be captivated by the tales told on those pages for hours on end.

Thinking back, though, Angela could remember loving pirates and their adventures her entire life. When she was very young, perhaps three, she used to watch "Peter Pan" regularly, every day. She had loved the movie "Hook" for as long as she could recall, experience. And, Disney's "Sinbad" could always cheer her up and make her laugh. She used to dream about life on the open sea often at night. Yet, when she grew up, all of that had vanished, buried under friends, fashion, and countless other things. But it had returned to her.

Angela sighed once more, and with a few strokes on the keyboard wrapped up another chapter of yet another story. This one was her favorite. She dared not publish it, though. It was too personal.

Ages ago, she experienced a dream about a man. She knew only his name, and yet he was in nearly every story she wrote. He was a Captain, of a ship on the sea. She knew a bit more about him, though.

She had typed his name in on a Google search on rainy day, a week after the daydream when his name had first come to her. She had been bored and hadn't expected much to come of it. She had found he had been an infamous Pirate Captain, with a ship he had loved almost as much as his life. He had a portrait of himself painted once, for the women he left behind when he went back to sea, so they could think of him always., and when he returned, they'd know his face. The Internet hadn't had a picture of the portrait, though.

In this particular story, she had written about a girl named Caribbean Smith who had, along with her friend Will, kept their friend Elizabeth from being kidnaped and accidentally ended up running away from their home in Port Royal with an infamous pirate. Slowly, he had realized he was falling in love with Caribbean. Eventually , they had gotten engaged. They had actually eloped, but had planned an official wedding the same day as Will and Elizabeth's. The elopement was a secret, the official wedding was not. That was the end of the first one. Angela had actually started a sequel, and in that, Caribbean and the Captain had been separated on the day of their wedding. Caribbean had gone missing, leaving the others to depart on an epic quest to find and save their friend. As it turns out, they even have to figure out how to turn her human again, because although she is alive, she has been turned into a mermaid.

Angela reread the last paragraph she had typed. She hadn't yet finished the sequel, but she kind of liked it like that- a tale that had not yet been completely told.

"If only life could be like that," Angela wished.

It was midnight. A thunderstorm was rolling in, eye-catching monstrous dark clouds covering the starlit sky. Rain pounded down, giving life to the dry grass and **trees. Angela slept soundly, though, snuggling closer t the sheets with every thunder clap. She was dreaming, for the first time in a while**, **of_ him. _**

, 

The fury of the storm grew. The waves in front of Angela's tiny house swelled to the size of a ship. **The ocean appeared to be becoming disturbed at the night. Wind ripped the branches off the palm trees, sending them half way across the yard.** **One slammed into the window, jolting Angela awake as broken glass scathed the floor.** **She screamed. She tossed the covers off and shoved her feet into her sneakers. She was already fully clothed; she hadn't bothered to change into pajamas. Her father was out of town, leaving her to fend for herself. **

Angela burst outside. Seeing nothing worse than a dreadful storm and a few broken trees, she turned to g back to bed. She knew she'd have an awful time patching up the window. She was at her front door when something on the horizon caught her eye.

The wind whipped her soaked hair in her face, so at first she couldn't see. The thing- it vaguely resembled a ship.

Out of the blue black waves and just a few feet away came a magnificent ship straight out of her story. It had black sails and the rest of the color matched. **It was almost up to the dock when Angela decided to run. She ran inside her house and shut the door, locking it tightly. Her clothes were saturated, and her hair was plastered to her face. She walked slowly to her bed and sat down, no, collapsed down, exhausted, and thinking it was only another dream, let alone how beautiful the ship-if it could be called that** **was. She was frightened. What was happening? She pushed a strand of hair back, out of her eyes and walked to a window. The ship was still there. She slapped herself. She wasn't dreaming. **

A furious knock on the front door caused her to look over her shoulder. "Dad? Is that you?"

The door knob jiggled again. Angela was suddenly certain that wasn't her father; beyond that, she was sure someone else was in the house with her. **She softly walked into the kitchen and let her fingers close around a knife. "Whoever you are, I know you are** **here, and you'd better leave before I call the police!!" she threatened. She heard a thump in the hall and soft, male laughter. "I mean it!! Leave! Now!!" **

Some one crept up behind her, and held her arms to her sides. "Best not be keeping your windows open, lass." he said. She could smell whiskey on his breath.

Her heart stopped. She turned, **the knife poised** **threateningly in** **the air. It was dark, so she could not see her captors face.** **Moonlight reflected off something gold where his mouth should have been. **

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Take all you want and leave, but please don't harm me." Angela said.

"That would be a shame, lass. You are **what we came for." he said. **

"What? Who are you?!? Tell me, or I'll stab your heart out and throw it in the sea!!"Angela held the knife up against his throat. It was the dull side, not the blade, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

He let her arms drop. "It's too bad you don't remember me, love. Oh well, Tia Dalma did say you might not know me right off."

"Who?" She jabbed him with the knife, just to remind him that it was there.

"Tia. Dalma. Well, if you don't remember me, I doubt you'd remember her. She's the one who told me to sail beyond my own world to find you, with Will and Elizabeth. I do believe you are not a mermaid anymore, though. Shame. I'll miss seeing that side of you." His voice said. He had an English accent, and she almost felt she could trust him. Almost- not quite.

"What's your name?" Angela asked him forcefully.

He sighed. "You know it as well as I, but for my benefit as well as yours I'll tell ye. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love, your Jack, whose found you at last. You can come home now, Caribbean, darling."

She wrestled him free. "My name is Angela. THIS is my home. I'm not going anywhere with you."

He said nothing.

She remembered a story she had written about something like this. Captain Jack, Caribbean, Will ,Elizabeth...a mermaid. WAIT! She wrote that, she didn't read it!!

"You- you're him." Her voice cracked. "It's really you."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along, love." he said, with tones not nearly as calm as he felt

She laughed softly. "They said you weren't real. They said you weren't...I found you on the Internet and everything...I thought you were dead, that you died back in the 17, 1800's. How is this possible?"

"Ask Tia Dalma when we see her, love. " was Jack's reply.

Angela began to feel very dizzy. She fell straight forward, straight into Jack's arms.

"Oh bugger," he said. "I had hoped she wouldn't do this. Now, where's her bedroom? I need to put her down." He wouldn't do anything to her- yet. Not until she remembered they were married. Or eloped anyway.

Angela woke on top of the covers on her bed. The room had been destroyed because of the storm. The carpet was visibly soggy, the broken glass was still on the floor, and she had an awful headache.

"That had to be the weirdest dream I've had about him in a long time." She said, sitting up. As she massaged her head, her eyes fell upon a man admiring a poster of Johnny Depp that was hanging on her wall. She screamed.

"Oh dear, not this again," the man said. "I thought you'd know me by now, Caribbean."

"Angela." she said through gritted teeth. The voice he had matched the one of the man she had met in the dark earlier. By now, the storm had subsided and the sun had rose.

Jack turned, and Angela got her first good look at him. He had tawny colored, soft looking boots, a brown pair of pants, a white, worn shirt, and a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead. His hair was a dark color and fell to halfway past his shoulders. He had a red and white piece of fabric hanging from his waist, over his belt. His belt held a compass, a sword, a gun, and a few other items. He had richly tan skin, and deep, expressive brown eyes lined with eyeliner. 'He's not bad looking,' Angela mused. 'He really isn't.'

He smiled as if he heard her thoughts. She saw the gold in his teeth, and realized that was what she had seen earlier. "Like what you see, Car- Angela?"

She refused to answer. "How old are you?"

"A question for a question: Why do you want to know?" That smile made her heart skip a beat.

She laid down on her stomach. "You like playing games, don't you?"

Another smile. "With you? I'll play them all."

"Please tell me."

"If you tell me how old you are."

"Seventeen."

"Age is only a number to me, but for you I'll think about it...only as many years older than you as Commodore is over Elizabeth. Give or take a few."

"Oh." This was dialogue strait from her book, the one she had never published. She still couldn't trust this man...but something was telling her she should.

"Who be him?" Jack jerked a thumb in the direction of the poster.

"That's Johnny Depp."

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"Do you want to know him?" Jack asked. His eyes narrowed.

"Yea."

Upon her answer, Jack took out his sword and furiously sliced te poster in to a million little pieces.

"What was that for?" Angela gasped, furious at the destruction of her autographed Johnny Depp poster.

He calmly replaced his sword to its scabbard, saying nothing.

"Look, I don't know who you really are-"

"Do we have to go through it again?"

"-or what you want-"

"Then let me remind you." Jack said, walking toward the bed, beginning to take off his shirt. She jumped off, enraged.

"You PIG!!! I'm not sleeping with you- not now, not ever!! I wouldn't do it with anyone I wasn't married too, either!!" Angela screamed at him.

He seemed unable to understand. "But we ARE married, Ca-Angela."

"No!! No we're not!! I'm only 17!! How could you?" Angela left the room, slamming the door as she left.

Jack sadly stared after her, and climbed out the window, back to his ship. He set sail, and didn't look back.

Angela came home one day about a week later. The house had been fixed from the storm, and everything was back to normal. Sort of.

Once in a while, at midnight, Angela would sneak outside to the ocean and sit on the dock, secretly hoping to see the black ship with black sails. She knew not what was going on in her heart. She did know her life was falling apart even worse, and she needed a way out.

On her laptop, she wrote of what had happened to her, and had him-Jack- come back to her. She'd apologize and- she'd never gotten past that point, only being able to illustrate different scenarios.

One day, everything fell apart.

Angela and her father had a gigantic fight. He had been drinking, and threatened to throw he out on the streets. He had her wrestled up against the wall, and he grabbed her and lifted her up, ready to throw her down, out the door, into the ocean. He yanked the door open, nearly wrenching it off its hinges.

"God, please send someone to save me," Angela prayed, tears streaming down her face.

Out of nowhere, a sword stabbed her father's arm, and he dropped her, furious. She ran for protection, and saw that Jack had returned. He placed one hand on her shoulders, and pointed his gun at her father's head.

"Let this be a lesson to ye," Jack said to him."Don't you lay a hand on this girl, or I will pull the trigger, and you'll go down to Davy Jones' Locker!"

Jack took her to his ship.

"You alright, lass?" He asked, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Yes." She nodded. "Thank you so much for saving me." Without knowing what she was doing, she lunged straight into his arms and surprised him by giving him a gentle, genuine hug.

Days flew by, and she slowly found herself falling in love with him. It happened gradually, sweetly even. She still held off on the official wedding, though.

One night, the sea was calm, and the first mate was sailing instead of Jack. Angela was leaning on a railing, looking down into the water. The waves softly lapped the boat. She felt strong, muscular arms encircle her. She saw the white puffy sleeved shirt owned by Captain Jack.

She smiled, and placed her hand on his. "Hello, Jack Sparrow."

"Hello, Angela." His breath tickled her ear.

She laughed and pushed his face away from her ear. He held her closer, pulling her so she could feel the warmth of his body through their clothing. He softly kissed her cheek.

"Stop!" She laughed.

"You know you like it." He kissed her cheek once more, his dry, cracked lips brushing against her skin.

She did.

He put his face against hers, letting his cheek touch hers. She felt the heat of his skin on hers. Her heart skipped a beat. He moved in to kiss her, but she moved away.

"I've got something for you." he said. She followed him below deck.

He sat her on his bed and moved her hands up to cover her eyes. He then brought out a beautiful dress, just for her. It was floor length, a deep black, and had blue flowers working its way down, and a slit to the hip in the same shade of blue. Angela ran her fingers down the strapless dress. The material was silky soft.

"Oh, Jack." she whispered. "I love it."

"I thought you might. I got it from a store near you. It was very peculiar, **because as I left, all these** **girls followed me,** **yelling 'Johnny Depp!! Johnny Depp!!' Can't say I hated it." **

Angela laughed. "You look like him."

"Is that a compliment?" he grinned, and she felt faint.

"Maybe." she teased.

"About the dress..." Jack's lowered his voice. "I should very much like to see you in it."

"About the dress..." she replied, "You get your wish. About the kiss...we'll see."

His eyes lit up. "Kiss?" But she had vanished around the corner to change.

She came out moments later. The dress flattered her, giving a curvy appearance to her thin frame. Her hair fell softly against her face, framing her cheeks. She twirled around in a circle.

. 

"You look beautiful." Jack said.

"Thank you." Angela smiled.

Night fell. The moon cast a purplish glow over the ship. The waves softly kissed the hull. Stars speckled the sky. Jack and Angela had returned to the spot where they were before, and Jack had his arm draped around her shoulders.

"So what do you think of your life aboard the Black Pearl?" Jack asked her.

"The Black Pearl?" Angela asked.

"The name of the ship, lass." Another smile from Jack. She should know. She had written it.

"Ooooohh. **Almost perfect." Angela teased. **

"Almost?" he asked, confused.

She turned and looked into his beautiful, amazing chocolate eyes and smiled. He returned her grin. Instinctively, they leaned closer to each other. Their eyes slipped shut, and their lips met for the first time in a beautiful first kiss.

He tasted like freedom, with a hint of rum. She was everything he remembered and more. He lifted a hand to stroke her hair, and she placed both hands around his neck. They kissed again and again.

When they finally pulled apart, she smiled at him once more. The love in his eyes was a treasure she had never seen before, and knew she'd find nowhere else.

"I love you, Angela, darling." Jack whispered.

"Jack," Angela frowned for just a moment, then smiled once more. "Jack, call me Caribbean."

Joy flowed through him. He leaned forward, smiling, and let his lips touch hers once more. The kiss tasted like Heaven.

"Welcome back, Caribbean." Jack stroked her face. They kissed again, and she prepared for a life of piratic adventures and happiness. She was in a good life at long last.

The End.

A/N: I will be doing a sequel soon, Caringela. Let me know if you have any ideas. It'll be about Angela trying to remember her past and become Caribbean while still being herself. Thank you!!


End file.
